1. Field
This disclosure relates to a green phosphor for a plasma display panel (PDP) and a PDP including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional green phosphor used in a plasma display panel (PDP) generally includes Zn2SiO4:Mn, YBO3:Tb, or an appropriate mixture thereof. Alternatively, a conventional green phosphor may include BaMgAl10O17:Mn (or BaMgAl12O19:Mn) and Li2Zn(Ge,θ)zO8:Mn, θ=Al, Ga, 3≦Z≦4, in order to improve color purity; or it includes Y(1-x)GdxAl3(BO3)4:Tb (0<x≦1), in order to improve brightness saturation. Although such phosphors have above-mentioned merits, such phosphors have decay times ranging from 5 ms to 15 ms, which are too slow to satisfy the needs of many plasma display panel (PDP) devices.
Developing a green phosphor having a short decay time is important for plasma display panels, because the human eye is relatively more sensitive to green color wavelengths, giving green colors a higher apparent brightness in displayed images. In addition, much research is being conducted with regard to green phosphors having a short decay time, for use in virtual three-dimensional stereoscopic multimedia, which can be applied to telecommunication, broadcast, medical, education, training, military, gaming, animation, virtual reality, CAD, industrial technology, and the like.